


Smasher Collector

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Kidnapping, BDSM, Gen, Kidnapping, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: There is a mysterious figure who sets out in kidnapping most of the male Smashers.With a collection of trophies to add, she will have her ways in getting them all.Whether he's strong, cute, or even both, this collector will find them and kidnap them.But there's one huge obstacle that blocks her path.And that being a young detective-in-training, alongside a few remaining Smashers.Will they solve this mystery and rescue those who have fallen from grace?Or end up being defeated, with the Smash Bros Tournament being lost forever?Adopted Story originally made by: WriterofWorlds
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Meta Knight, Lucas (Mother 3)/Meta Knight
Kudos: 4





	1. Troubles in Heion Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWorlds/gifts).



> This is a story that I adopted by my sweet friend WriterofWorlds for her Super Smash Bros story known as the Smasher Collector.
> 
> She wanted me to start over and make it in my own style, but use a similar concept with this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: All of these characters belongs to Super Smash Bros (aka; different gaming companies), I just own Amethyst.
> 
> Warning: The following story contains kidnapping, bondage, and mysteries. If you don't like these sort of things, you're free to leave.
> 
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

Sometime, around 8 o'clock in the morning, all of the Smashers were getting ready for the day.

Whether it was to head to the next tournament, or start training, everything was normal.

Right now, a young blonde psychic, named Lucas Elric, headed out of his room, and stepped foot into a brand new day in Heion Town.

"Hey, Lucas!"

Lucas turned around, and saw a few of his best friends heading this way.

"You want to play with us?", Toon Link asked in an excited manner.

"Come on! It'll be fun Lukey!", Villager added, happy to head towards the picnic site.

Lucas politely shook his head.

He really hates declining offers, but if he had to go something or someone very important, then he had to decline.

"Sorry guys.", the blonde psychic timidly sighed, "I have to do some training with Sir Meta Knight in the forest nearby."

Majority of the other young Smashers seemed sad when Lucas said that.

"It's fine Lucas.", Ness kindly smiled and gently petted the blonde psychic's head, "If it's for your morning training with your mentor, then I say go for it!"

Lucas gently blushed and smiled at his best friend, nodding in response.

"Thank you Ness. You're so sweet."

He then proceeded to kindly wave goodbye to his friend group, before heading into the Floral Forest.

The birds singing in a soothing tune, alongside the flowers blooming to the ray of sunshine, as Lucas headed deeper into the training grounds of the forest.

"Ah! Seems like you finally came.", Meta Knight said in his generic calm manner.

Lucas politely bowed down to his mentor, "I'm sorry for arriving a little later. I hope you understand Sir Meta Knight."

Meta Knight's eyes glowed bright green, showing his understanding knowledge towards the young psychic.

"No need to apologize Lucas. I truly understand."

Lucas smiled and blushed kindly from the masked puffball's response, "Thank you for understanding Sir Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight simply nodded at the kindest deemed to the young psychic preteen.

"Of course Lucas. I completely understand, and I do stand by those words."

~~~

Just as the two of the Smashers began their training, a woman wearing a soft and silky purple cloak quietly head deep into Floral Forest.

For a while, she has been keeping an eye of a set of Smashers for quite sometime now.

And tonight, is where she'll have all of those people that she loves.

~~~

"You're doing very well as usual Lucas.", Meta Knight nodded in a calm and sophisticated manner.

As Lucas took down the sandbag and other dummies within the training grounds of the forest using his useful and strong PSI Powers.

From PK Freeze to PK Love, the young psychic managed to beat down a fierce looking dummies, and cute and understanding sandbag.

"So um…", Lucas asked in a shy manner, "How was it Sir?"

Meta Knight calmly closed his eyes, and quietly acknowledged the strength and effort Lucas put into during today's training.

"You did well Lucas. Of course I know that you put in your best effort."

Lucas happily smiled back at the masked puffball, and ended up giving him a warm loving cuddle.

Meta Knight himself simply hugged the blonde psychic gently and sincerely, before the two broke off the loving hug.

"I'll be heading off to Console City's Tournament Tower. I suggest you head back to Heion Town to rest until the tournament later this afternoon."

The blonde psychic nodded at the puffball's response, "Of course Sir Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight's eyes glowed green again, indicating that he's happy to see his young student happy as well.

As they both parted ways for the morning, the young woman quietly watched from the flower bushes, and began to think.

How can she get the other Smasher's attention with these two?

Now, she hatched an idea!

~~~

Lucas headed back to Heion Town, to where it was completely almost empty on the outside.

"Seems like everyone is at home resting.", Lucas muttered to himself just as he was about to head towards the that he and his brother lives in.

He quietly opened the door, before heading up to his room.

Since Claus was doing some battle by himself in the Battle Tower, while his father was busy working, Lucas simply headed up to his room, and went to take a relaxing bath.

About 15 minutes had past, and when everything seemed quiet, Lucas heard a loud **_bang_** coming from his bedroom.

The young psychic nearly ignored it, but when he saw the window open from a short distance, he quickly wrapped around a towel, got out of the bathtub, and ran his way to the now open door.

"What's going on?", Lucas timidly shivered as fear started to rise from his legs.

He nervously looked out the window, wearing nothing but a towel wrap around his body.

There was nothing in sight, to his relief.

Not long after he closed the window, the young psychic didn't realize a cloaked figure right behind him.

Lucas nearly fainted when he turned around and saw the cloaked figure, but tried to stay up.

"W-Who are you?", Lucas asked in a shaking voice, "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

Despite the questions and pleads, the cloaked figure immediately ran towards Lucas, and pinned him to the wall.

Lucas attempted to fight back, but before he can even cast out the usage of PK Fire, the cloaked figure proceeded to place her hand firmly onto the young boy's mouth.

"Hush now little one~", she gently whispered to the blonde psychic, "I won't hurt you. But I will use you for someone~"

"Mmph?!", Lucas' eyes widened in fear just as his wrists were being tied with psychic-proof rope.

He ended up biting the figure's hand a little bit, before screaming for help, "Help!! Somebody help me!!"

The figure wasn't having it, and not long after, shoved a clean cloth into Lucas' mouth, before sealing it with a knotted cleavegag.

"You better cooperate, or I will have no choice but to hurt you!", the cloaked figure threatened the young boy.

Tears started to flow down Lucas' face, before surrendering to the figure, allowing her to finish tying him up.

Once she was done tying him up, the figure laid him down on the bed, still wearing nothing but a towel.

"You know Lucas.", she smirked, "You look very adorable like that~!"

"Mmph…", Lucas timidly cried out in fear, nervous on what might happen to him.

But suddenly, a loud **_slam_** on the door was heard, and not long after, a familiar masked puffball came flying in.

"You leave Lucas alone!", Meta Knight angrily shouted as his eyes glowed red, indicating he's angry at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure reflected the puffball's attack back, but that didn't stop him from charging up to her.

"Seems like you've finally arrived Meta Knight. Here to save your precious student?"

Meta Knight didn't show any mercy to this figure, and continued to fight for the blonde psychic's safety.

Lucas watched the entire fight take place, trying to find a way to untie himself from these strict knots.

"Mmptm Knmmph!! (Translation: Meta Knight!!)", Lucas shouted in a cute muffled voice, trying to signal the masked puffball to free him.

Meta Knight responded while fighting off the figure, "Patience Lucas! A hero needs to show patience while battling for their loved ones."

The masked puffball continued to fight off the figure, and finally pulled off a strike deep down the chest.

The cloaked figure laid there on the ground, seemingly not moving at all.

Meta Knight sighed deeply, as his eyes returned to their yellow glow.

He calmly but quickly went to free Lucas from the ropes that kept him subdued.

"You alright Lucas? Did they hurt you in anyway?", Meta Knight asked in a concern manner.

Lucas timidly shook his head, he was more worried for Meta Knight than himself.

But before the puffball can even start freeing him, the cloaked figure slowly got up, and looked completely fine.

And not long after, she slowly went towards the now vulnerable Meta Knight.

"Mmph!! Nnmph!!", Lucas fearfully made muffled shouts in order to warn Meta Knight.

"Patience Lucas.", Meta Knight calmly said, "It's best to have pati-"

The cloaked figure pinned the masked puffball onto the bed, and began to pull out a cloth of chloroform.

She immediately lifted his mask up to where his mouth was visible, and covered began to place the cloth of chloroform over him.

"Mmph?!?!", Meta Knight gasped and tried to reach over to either his sword or even a nearby weapon.

He tried to fight back, but even with the strong smelling chloroform, he failed to resist the sweet scent.

And eventually, lost consciousness.

Lucas showed even more tears of fear as he saw his mentor now limp and unconscious and being held by the cloaked figure.

"Thank you Lucas~", she seductively smirked, "This may be a rough day, but you might be seeing me again soon!"

She pulled out another cloth of chloroform, and placed it over the blonde psychic's mouth and nose.

"Sweet dreams~!"

~~~

In a light-hearted afternoon, a 16-year old girl entered a detective agency building somewhere in Console City.

Her name was Amethyst Claire, a smart and kind teen, who just got an occupation as a detective-in-training.

Then, she calmly opened the door into her boss' office.

"Hello there, Mr Jones.", Amethyst greeted as she gently took her seat nearby Jonathan's desk.

Jonathan is a detective around his mid-50s, and a kind and strong folk among the long-running detectives in Console City.

"Good to see you arrive early as usual Amethyst.", the old detective sincerely smiled.

Amethyst then proceeded to hand over the file she was tasked to receive after she completed her recent case, "Here you go Mr Jones."

Jonathan received the completed file, and put an approved stamp, "Thank you my dear. I hope the case wasn't hard."

The purpled-haired teen shook her head, "It was good Sir! It wasn't a big deal."

"Of course."

From the hallway of Console City's Detective Agency, the phone started to ring deep within the emergency lines.

Amethyst calmly got up, "Sorry Mr Jones. I'll be answering that call."

The emergency phone lines that usually rang weren't that big of a case, according to all of the other detectives from Amethyst's knowledge.

However, what she was about to walk into, will have a huge impact on her life.

A call from Brewster, from Heion Town.

"Hey! Is this the Console City's Detective Agency?", he asked on the line.

Amethyst calmly replied, "Yes Sir. Is there something wrong?"

"There's been a kidnapping happening here in Heion Town!"

Then, he jaw dropped.

Seems like the case she received wasn't what she expected after all.

~~~

Amethyst and a few other detectives arrived at Heion Town, with Brewster and a few other townsfolk sharing muttered concerns.

She was the only one allowed to head into the house, as she proceeded to quietly open the door to a now messed up bedroom.

What laid in that mess, was an unconscious bound and gagged Lucas on the bed.

When she went closer, Amethyst noticed two things.  
The first was that no sexual crimes happened, and the second was that there was a note and photo taped on the head of the bed.

"Mmph…?", Lucas weakly woke up to the sight of Amethyst's face right in front of him.

The young psychic was about to scream and panic, but Amethyst ended up calming him down, "It's okay little one. I promise that I won't hurt you."

Lucas then proceeded to obey, as the detective-in-training proceeded to look over at the note and photo.

She looked closely at the note, and read it.

"Little Lucas is just a warning. But just to let you know, that some Smashers will be taken into my personal care unless you feel like doing something about it! -???"

The photo that laid beside the note showed an unconscious and unmasked Meta Knight, who was bound and gagged in an unknown basement of some sorts.

Amethyst can hear Lucas whimpering in deep sorrow for his mentor's capture, feeling like he was responsible for it.

"Hey, little one.", Amethyst gently said, "I promise that it'll be alright. Once I tell my boss about this case, he will tell us what exactly to do."

Lucas nodded and listened, just as the purple-haired teen began to free him.

Amethyst sighed, hoping that it was nothing but a prank.

But as a type of detective, she knows it's not a prank, at all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A Hollow Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst was given this abduction case and interrogate some of the female residents in Heion Town.
> 
> At first she wasn't confident enough to take in the case, but after gaining help of three significant Smashers, Amethyst will do her best in finding who the culprit is.
> 
> Meanwhile, Master Hand starts to contemplate about a fear for not just the tournament loosing most of it's fighters, but worried for the safety of the Smashers in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of an intro to Amethyst's investigation case.
> 
> Since the Smasher Collector in this scenario is fresh right now, I might as well start up with the intro before diving into the bondage and mystery part in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story contains characters that are shown in the game Super Smash Bros Ultimate, and all belong to their rightful gaming companies. I just own Amethyst.
> 
> Note: This story was originally made by my dear friend WriterofWorlds

Somewhere deep within a dark basement, Meta Knight began to slowly wake up from his unconscious state.

Earlier that day, the masked puffball was fighting against a cloaked figure, who was holding Lucas captive.

But just as he thought he defeated her, it ended up being a trap to make him vulnerable.

 _"Great…"_ , Meta Knight thought in passive annoyance, _"I should've seen that coming…"_

The cloaked figure gently opened the door to the basement, opening the lights which revealed the rest of the room.

Meta Knight looked around, adjusting his sense of vision.

The area looked more like a lab then a generic basement, which added more to his curiosity.

He also had his stubby arms tied above his head, with his wings strapped with leather straps, preventing him from using them.

And to his embarrassment, his mask was removed, revealing an adorable-looking blue puffball face similar to Kirby.

"Glad to see that you're finally awake, puffball~!", the cloaked figure said, as she removed the section that covered her head.

Meta Knight tried to keep his calm, looking at her bitterly as he lightly struggled.

"May I ask, what do you want from me?", he quietly asked.

The figure slowly approached the puffball, and caressed his cheek gently, "Oh Meta Knight~ If it makes you feel any better, there will be more coming~"

The puffball's patience was slowly turning thin, attempting to kick the woman with his tied stubby legs.

"I ask once again, what do you want from me?"

From those words, the figure simply responded with the same answer, "Like I said, there will be more coming~!"

"What do you exactly mean by that?", the puffball's patience was getting thinner and thinner just as he said that sentence.

The woman chuckled, before cutting the rope that was hanging Meta Knight by the wrists.

"Don't even think about escaping puffy~ We are in a hidden place, where people rarely go to~ Besides, that little student of yours was useful for something~"

Meta Knight growled in a bitter tone.

Mentioning his young student like that made him feel sick about this woman.

"What did you do to-mmph!"

The woman took this as an opportunity to gag Meta Knight with a shiny red ballgag, tightly strapping it into his mouth.

"Oh hush now Meta Knight~", she gently cooed, "I didn't do anything to little Lucas, other then use him to lure you in~! But other than that, there will be more than just you that I get to play with soon~"

She wasted no time in putting Meta Knight in a glass tube, which was numbered after his fighter number, which was number 27.

The puffball took this time to at his surroundings.

Eventually he figured out that there were other glass tubes with a fighter number and logo.

However, only selective numbers were shown, all of which happened to have the fighter number of a male Smasher.

Like a fighter number such as Kirby's and Lucas', which are numbers 6 and 37 respectively, weren't even present.

"See~?", the woman smirked, "There will be more I'm going to pick up~ And soon, you will all be mine~!"

~~~

A few hours later, after the detectives found the note and photo from the ransacked house, Amethyst quietly sat down at her boss' office.  
She was sitting next to Lucas, who was now fully clothed, and free from his bindings from the incident.

"It's going to be alright little one.", Amethyst gently comforted the young psychic.

Lucas simply looked away silently, timidly shaking like a leaf, out of fear for both himself and his mentor.

"Lucas, please enter the room for some questions.", Jonathan calmly said, before escorting the young victim to a different room.

The purple-haired teen sighed deeply.

She never had seen these cases before in her life, and if they were similar, they were simple and harmless.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!", she confirmed.

Another teenage girl and a Jigglypuff entered the room, both of which she recognized from the previous Smash Bros Tournaments as two of the female Smashers.

"Hello there, Princess Zelda.", Amethyst politely greeted.

Zelda chuckled in a bubbly manner, "No need to be that well-mannered Ms Claire! Just call me Zelda."

Amethyst nodded, before the little Jigglypuff floated towards her.

"Is everything alright Amethyst?", the Jigglypuff asked with concern.

She looked over at the door, where on the other side was Jonathan talking to Lucas.

"Not really, Rose.", the detective-in-training shook her head, "The day was fine at first, but after getting a call from Heion Town's Cafe Owner, it started going downhill from there."

Rose's puffy ears drooped down, before she gently patted Amethyst on the back on the head.

"That explains it. Zelda and I were very worried for Lucas once we heard about that incident."

Zelda followed the Jigglypuff's response shortly after, by bringing out a basket of cookies, "I also made some cookies to give you and your boss Ms Claire."

Amethyst accepted the offer, and placed the cookie basket on the desk.

Shortly after, Lucas exit out of the interrogation room, still shaking like a leaf from the experience.

"Lucas!", Zelda quickly ran towards the young psychic and hugged him tightly, "Are you alright?"

Lucas timidly hugged the princess back, before silently crying on her chest.

Shortly after the young blonde calmed down, Amethyst was approached by Jonathan, holding his notes from the interrogation.

"May I speak to you privately Amethyst?", Jonathan asked calmly.

The purple-haired teen nodded, before they headed into the hallway of the Detective Agency.

"What is it you want to tell me Mr Jones?", Amethyst asked.

Jonathan began to show her the notes he had written done while asking Lucas some questions.

"All that I know is that the victim has been ambushed by the person who abducted his mentor, however other than the warning the photo, we can not identify who the writing and doing belongs to."

Amethyst read the notes given to her, checking if there's anything that Jonathan must have missed.

But it appears that there was nothing hidden in between them, and required further evidence to close the case.

"What can we do about it Sir?", Amethyst asked politely.

Jonathan shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure. All the other detectives are currently busy with their own cases, and not many newbies are well trained to take this case in."

Then, he looked over at Amethyst, and hatched a thought.

"But perhaps, I can let you handle this case. Almost like a final exam in your training."

Amethyst gazed at Jonathan in a very confused manner.

But then her confusion went to horror, since she thought of this case as something she was never trained for!

"Wait! Mr Jones!", Amethyst exclaimed, "I don't think I can handle this sort of thing. I mean, I never done any cases similar to this!"

Jonathan gently put his hand on his detective-in-training's shoulder, "Trust me Amethyst, you're going to do fine."

Zelda, Rose, and Lucas proceeded to exit out of the room as well, after overhearing the conversation that both detectives were having.

"We can help you out with your case as well Amethyst!", Rose said, showing a brave and sincere smile.

Amethyst looked at the three of them, still having a question in mind, "You really want to help? I don't think I'll even do well in this case."

Lucas nodded in a timid manner, "Of course Ms Claire! Like Sir Meta Knight said, we can't just give up now. I'm very determined to find out who started this!"

"And I'm just excited to help you all out, that's all.", Zelda playfully smiled.

Amethyst gently smiled, finally convinced that she will solve this case.

"Mr Jones", she calmly said, "I accept this case."

Jonathan smiled kindly, and nodded his head, "Of course my young Amethyst. After all, I got some suspects from Heion Town that could've done this crime."

Amethyst approved, "Okay then Mr Jones!"

~~~

Amethyst looked around in her notes that she took after interrogated some of the residents in Heion Town.

Since Lucas mentioned that the abductor was female based on the voice, Amethyst questioned all the female residents within the town.

Unfortunately, the voice was more distorted, but still feminine enough.

However, every resident Amethyst interrogated didn't seem to be similar to the distorted female voice.

Finally, Amethyst told Ashley to head into the interrogation room.

"So then", Amethyst started, "I'll ask some questions. Please be very truthful to them."

Ashley accepted, acting all stoic like normal, "Of course Ms Claire."

Amethyst started off with the questioning, "So then, Ashley, where were you when incident happened?"

The raven-haired witch responded calmly, "I was one of the few people that was having some ramen in Min Min's Ramen Bowl Restaurant."

Amethyst quietly took down notes, all while trying to recheck some of the previously answered questions given to by other residents.

"Okay then, so what were you doing before that?"

Ashley calmly responded again, "I went to test out my magic nearby Floral Forest."

Suddenly, something hit Amethyst.

Floral Forest…

Wasn't that the place the victim was training before his mentor's abduction?

"Hold it!", Amethyst exclaimed, "Hold on a sec!"

Ashley briefly showed a sign of emotion with her eyes, but it faded away shortly after, "What is it Ms Claire?"

Amethyst sighed bitterly, "Floral Forest is where Lucas was training with his mentor, Meta Knight. And that was the place those two were in, before the scene of the crime."

"So? I didn't even see neither of them during my trip there."

Amethyst sighed, "Look Ashley, I'm trying to get into the bottom of this case. And I need you to be truthful than ever with the following questions."

Ashley rubbed her shoulder, before calmly responding, "Of course Ms Claire, go right on ahead."

~~~

Night finally came, and Amethyst finally dismissed Ashley after a long set of questions.

She sighed in exhaustion since that raven-haired witch took longer then all the other suspects combined.

"You doing alright Amethyst?", Rose asked as she and her close Smasher friends entered the room.

Amethyst quietly shook her head, "Not really Rose. I feel like I need much more help than I thought."

Lucas approached the detective-in-training in a very timid manner, "So um…What were the results?"

She quickly looked at her notes that she took during all her interrogations, double checking on some of the presumed suspects.

"Honestly, I only got neutral and honest answers from majority of them. However, Ashley says otherwise, since that even though she was in Floral Forest, she isn't a physical fighter to even take down Meta Knight."

Zelda looked over at the notes that Amethyst wrote, reading it very fast with loads of knowledge sucked into her no problem.

"Wait!", the princess observed, "Oh… Apparently Ashley didn't know about the crime until she heard the town announcement by Rover."

Amethyst nodded, "I get that. But perhaps, most evidence will be revealed until we either find another section to the crime, or try to catch this abductor in the act."

The three Smashers accepted this for now, with Lucas still a little on edge.

"Mr Jones told both Master Hand and Crazy Hand about this, and they're also trying to find some possible suspects and evidence as well. Until then, Ashley is the closet to being the culprit."

Jonathan quietly entered the room, wanting to check up on how Amethyst did during the interrogations, "Is everything fine?"

Amethyst shook her head but responded differently, "Even though that we aren't that close to solving the case just yet, I know that we will solve it together."

Rose smiled and bounced, "Of course Amethyst!"

"You can count on us!", Lucas timidly added.

Zelda offered comforting hug to her to top it all off, "We'll win this! I know we will!"

~~~

Somewhere in Console City's Battle Tower, both the Hands were watching the soothingness of the city.

Master Hand shook himself with loads of concern, for not just the tournament, but the Smashers too.

"Hey brother!", Crazy Hand approached, "What seems to be the problem?"

The older among the Hands turned to face the younger.

"I'm just worried as well brother. If more Smashers go missing, then not only that the tournament will close down, but it may become an issue if this person ends up planning something much more devious than what we anticipated."

Crazy Hand patted Master Hand on the 'shoulder', "I know you're on edge bro. But we gotta at least find a way to catch that culprit in the act, and stop having more Smashers get kidnapped."

Master Hand sighed, and quietly looked up at the stars, "Of course, hopefully Amethyst can do it."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. When Tears Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to the Smash Council with the rest of the Original 12 Smashers, Rose starts to have a cold feeling about this abductor going after not just Meta Knight, but at least majority of the Smashers as well.
> 
> With her on the same page as Master Hand, these two try to get help from the rest of the Smash Council.
> 
> Meanwhile, Marth shows Roy a wonderful spot in the Templed Ruins, where he reveals the sunrise starting nearby Console City from a faraway distance.
> 
> All while Reflet comes in, and seemingly wanted to talk to JUST Roy, and Roy alone.
> 
> But Marth doesn't seem to trust Reflet, and is curious on what he had to say to his best friend and crush.

As the sun began to rise, sometime around 5 in the morning, Rose looked out of her window.

Just as she did so, the Jigglypuff thought of how things went wrong in the first few days of spring.

Watching the morning Pidgeys fly from the south and into Floral Forest where they usually live.

She sighed, knowing what had happened yesterday.

Then the Jigglypuff looked at her calendar, muttering quietly on what she wrote on it.

"The Hands wanted me to schedule a meeting with the rest of the Smash Council members."

Rose got herself ready for the council meeting, putting on her favorite ribbon on the back of her head.

From there, she headed out of her house, writing a letter to her mother that she'll be having a meeting with the other Smash Council members for a major discussion.

~~~

As of early spring, not much Smashers knew about this mysterious cloaked figure.

So barely any of them know the dangers that happened in Heion Town.

Which had to be said for a pair of swordsmen, who went towards the Templed Ruins.

"Marth?", Roy asked, "Do I have to accompany you every time you decided to head into the Templed Ruins?"

The young redhead sounds very exhausted, since he got up just for the Hero King himself.

Marth himself chuckled in a concern manner for the Duke of Pherae, he has been his best friend since the Melee Tournament.

However, the blue-haired teen simply looked forward towards the Templed Ruins, "Trust me Roy! It is urgent, and I don't want this moment to be ruined."

Roy rolled his eyes, sighing at the so-called pun that Marth just made, but laughed at it nevertheless.

"Okay then Marth, but I'm only doing this because you're more than just a friend."

Finally, the two swordsmen arrived at the top of the hill, where the Templed Ruins was located.

"Aw man…", Roy stretched his arms above his head, "Gotta be honest Marth, that walk almost woke me up completely."

Marth smiled happily at his best friend, "See Roy? Told ya it will be worth it!"

Roy jokingly chuckled, "But you haven't told me the reason why you wanted me here."

The blue-haired teen began to blush, just as he said that.

And not long after, proceeded to gently hold the redhead's hand in a loving manner.

"Marth?", Roy blushed lightly, "What are you doing?"

He pulled the younger swordsman towards the edge of a section of the Templed Ruins.

"Well, I wanted to show you the entire sight of Console City from afar."

Marth did just that, showcasing the entirety of the city from a long distance.

To Roy it wasn't more than a beautiful sight.

However, with Marth around, it made the sight much more appealing.

He kindly smiled, kissing the Hero King lovingly on the cheek, "Glad you brought me here Marth! This trip is definitely worth it!"

~~~

Rose proceeded to enter the Battle Tower, floating up to the second-to-last upper floor, where the Smash Council meetings were usually being held in.

Still having the thought of Meta Knight's disappearance spin around her, making the Jigglypuff slightly dizzy.

Nevertheless, Rose quietly entered the room, to where the rest of the council members were waiting for the Hands.

"Hey Rose!", Jaxon ran towards the Jigglypuff, "How ya doing?"

Rose looked at the Pikachu, smiling gently at him and the other members.

"You okay Rose, poyo?", Kirby asked in a naive manner.

She looked over at her pink puffball friend, shaking her head in an honest manner.

"If there's something wrong Rose, then it's best to let it out.", Ness added to Kirby's response.

The Jigglypuff took her seat on the council table, "Well if it's what I think it is, then Master Hand will be the one to answer."

Just as Rose said that, Master Hand calmly entered the room, "Okay people, please take your seat."

The 12 Smash Council members listened, and took their respective seats.

As the older hand calmly head to his generic spot, eventually starting up the meeting.

"You may ask why I called you all here at this time of day.", Master Hand began to say.

~~~

Somewhere still on the Templed Ruins, Marth and Roy watched the sun rise near Console City together by the edge of the ruins.

"You like it?", Marth asked the redhead teen, "I thought it would be a good day to start the day."

Roy chuckled, "So is it like a date?"

The blue-haired teen blushed, giggling nervously shortly after, "You can say that."

He politely stood up, helping Roy up to his feet.

"You ready to head back down?"

The young duke nodded, "Of course Marth."

Just as they began to head down, Roy started to hear footsteps right behind him.

These footsteps didn't seem to belong to Marth, so it must mean that someone else was at the Templed Ruins with them.

"Roy, is something wrong?", the older swordsman asked.

Roy immediately unsheathed out his sword, and quickly turned around towards whoever was behind them.

"Oh? You caught me?"

It was Reflet.

"Sorry Reflet…", Roy put back his sword in embarrassment, "I didn't know you were there as well."

Reflet smiled and bowed politely, "I do apologize for scaring you as well Roy. Honestly it wasn't until I heard you guys heading down when I realized I wasn't alone."

Marth ended up joining into the conversation, trying to cover up for Roy, "No worries Reflet. Roy can get very jumpy sometimes."

"I do not!", Roy blushed.

The Hero King sighed and jokingly teased, "You kinda do actually."

Reflet nodded, understanding the situation both swordsmen showed just then.

"Reflet, why were you up there anyways?", Marth asked, "Roy and I didn't see you when we arrived."

The tactician briefly looked around, before asking a very concerning, "Hey Roy? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Roy tilted his head in a confused manner.

"If you want Reflet, you can say it to both of us.", Marth added to Reflet's response.

But the white-haired teen shook his head, "No no! It's more private than you think your highness."

The Hero King didn't believe the tactician compared to Roy.

However, he decided to play along for the meaning of this, "Okay then, fine. Just as long as Roy doesn't mind either."

Roy nodded, "It won't be that long Marth. No need to be that worried about me."

From there, the redheaded duke proceeded to leave with Reflet, not knowing that Marth feels a huge amount of suspicion.

~~~

"So you're saying that there's a cloaked abductor somewhere around Heion Town?", Samus clarified.

The Hand shook, indicating that it was a 'yes', "I'm afraid so. If it's just that one abduction, then it wouldn't be that severe. However if there's more than just one kidnapping, then that will become more of a serious issue for every Smasher's safety."

He then turned to face Rose, who was the only one among the 12 council members to have known about the case starting.

The Jigglypuff took notice of this, and silently stood up.

"What Master Hand is saying that if more Smashers get kidnapped, it will mean loads of harm for not just the tournament, but us Smashers as well."

Loads of muttering was heard from the council.

Most feeling uneasy, with a few of them feeling a taste of vengeance for those who have fallen.

"But!!", Master Hand slammed hard on the table, "We are still uncertain about this sort of case. But everyone should keep our guard up, and stay alert! Who knows if this will break the roster of Smashers."

~~~

Just as Marth secretly followed Reflet and Roy towards a nearby Sakura Tree, the Hero King started to feel much more uneasy than what he originally anticipated.

He hid behind a boulder of some sorts, trying to listen to their conversation.

"So Reflet", Roy began to ask, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Reflet looked at the sun that almost completely risen, before muttering something that not even the nearest person can hear.

"Um Reflet?"

The tactician then immediately kissed Roy, on the lips.

Marth's eyes widened in shock and anger just as he watched him kiss his crush.

However, he can see Roy trying to break free from the kiss, but strangely Reflet was stronger than expected.

And, without warning, a slow set of sedative venom began to go into Roy's veins.

Meanwhile, Reflet slowly let the redheaded duke go, making him fall in his arms.

Shortly after, the tactician slowly reverted back into 'his' true form, which was covered up by a purple cloak.

Making Marth unable to see who it truly was.

"I know you're around here Hero King~", she smirked seductively as she casually carried Roy in her arms.

The blue-haired king unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the cloaked figure with a little bit of mercy.

"Let. Roy. Go!"

The figure simply laughed, mocking the Hero King, "Oh really Marth~ Do you think it will be that easy?"

Marth immediately did a charge attack, but the cloaked figure merely dodged his attack.

Not even a simple kick to the gut didn't seem to effect her at all, just as Marth attempted to slash back and forth.

All of which, he grew much more tired faster than usual.

And then he noticed, that this Sakura Tree was injected with a sedative scent that causes mere mortals to get tired faster.

"Damn it…!", Marth muttered to himself, "I can't loose to her…!"

But it was too late, with the cloaked figure pinning him down, and about to use some lightning magic of some sorts that not even Reflet knows about.

"Say goodnight, Marth~"

She then shocked the blue-haired swordsman into unconsciousness, before carrying both her latest catch on each side.

~~~

"Council Dismissed!!"

Rose sighed deeply, still having the thought of a criminal loose somewhere in Heion Town.

She slowly floated down and out of the Battle Tower, meeting up with Lucas shortly after.

"So how did it go Rose?", Lucas asked in a timid manner.

The Jigglypuff shook her head, "Currently it's just minor stuff. But I still have a bad feeling deep within my thoughts that more will be captured soon."

As Rose said that, she hard her phone ring, and proceeded to FaceTime.

It was coming from Zelda using her telepathy to call the Jigglypuff.

"Is something wrong Zelda?", Rose asked, trying to sound less stress.

Zelda shook her head, "You guys should come quickly! Marth and Roy's swords are here, but both of them aren't here at all!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
